Friends
by supergs1
Summary: My friends, Kelsie and Zowie, and I get sent over into prime verse, oc's, dont like dont read that simple, oh and NO flames
1. files

Hi guys i know its been forever, and my other Fanfiction is basicly offline. So im starting a new one and i just was wondering if i should write this story. I would like your input. These are just the character builds check them out and tell me what you think

* * *

TF fan: Yes

favorite character: prowl

Name: hannah

Age: 15

Gender: female

Place: spy

Hair: brown with red high lights

Eye color: hazel

Appearance: shortest of her friends, hair down to her waist, oldest of her friends, curvy but not as curvy as Zowie, light white skin, always wears a jacket,

Fighting style: long range weapons

Personality: shy around those she doesn't know and sometime even shy around her friends. She doesn't ever show her true personality because she's to afraid of being hurt again. Very sensitive, only 'fangirls' around friends or family,

TF name: Midnight

TF appearance: pure black with occasional purple high lights, still the shortest, i had long black 'hair' that reaches her waist with a few purple high lights, blue visor, seeker, clawed digets

Vehicle mode: F-22 Raptor,

TF fan: No

favorite character: bumblebee

Name: Kelsie

Age: 14

Gender: female

Place: sniper

Hair: brown with natural red streaks

Eye color: brown

Appearance: tallest of the three, short hair stops just below her chin oftenly kept up, she is the lest curvy of he group, light white skin

Fighting style: marcal arts

Personality: she is the most controlled of the group but stress tends to get a hold of her, she likes playing violin and hanging out with her friends, her schedule is oftenly full adding onto her normal stress with her must-have good grades, she is fun when not stressed out but that doesn't happen a lot

TF name: Lolite

TF appearance: she is a thinner frame, tallest of the group, her armor is purple with turquoise highlights, 'hair' same length but turquoise, seeker, clawed digets

Vehicle mode: F-22 Raptor

TF fan: No

favorite character: none

Name: Zowie

Age: 14

Gender: female

Place: medical officer

Hair: brown

Eye color: brown

Appearance: hair is down to her shoulder blades, most curvy of the group, darker skin color, always wears a smile

Fighting style: she uses a staff that slides into twin swords

Personality: she is happy and excitable and bubbly at times, she loves fanfiction but belongs to other fandoms, she loves drawing and hanging out with her friends

TF name: Flame Lilly

TF appearance: blue visor, seeker, clawed digets, red and gold armor, seeker,

Vehicle mode: F-22 Raptor


	2. Chapter 1: Crash

Hey guys just doing the disclaimer

I, Supergs1, do not own transformers if I did i wouldn't be here

* * *

"Hey Hannah!" My friend Kelsie called waving as I walked to the bus stop. "Hey Kels" I said stopping next to her. Kelsie is a close friend of mine, she's taller then I am but I'm older, she has short brownish-red hair that stops at her shoulders, today she had it up in a tight pony tail. I had brown hair with red highlights, and glasses that were purple, i also wore a transformers G1 Soundwave jacket and my Decepticon symbol t-shirt. Yes I am a Transformers fangirl. "The bus hasn't turned yet" Kelsie sighed drawing me out of my thoughts. "It hasn't? Darn it" I said kicking a couple of rocks. We say the bus 'turns' because it has to turn on to another street before coming up the street near us. Me and Kelsie chatted about stuff we had to do and how much homework he had to work on last night till the bus _ finally_ pulled up. We hopped on and Kelsie chatted with others while I listened, I wasn't much for jumping into conversations, I liked to listen. The bus pulled up to the Jr. High and we hopped off and we headed to our separate lockers. "Hey Hannah" Zowie waved and I waved back, we were ten lockers down from each other (yes we counted). "Hey Zow, how's it going?" I asked yanked the stuff I needed out of my back pack. "Good, you?" She asked. "Good" I said and she nodded. Zowie was my other close friend, she had brown hair and brown eyes, her skin was darker then mine, her hair was done in a pony tail much like Kelsie's. "I'm headed to the library before math, wanna come?" She asked and I shook my head, unlike most libraries ours got loud, well not _really_ loud, but louder then most. "No thanks" I said and Zowie waved bye and headed the opposite way. I walked down to our math teachers room, Mrs. Sjoblom. I sighed when I saw she wasn't here, but that wasn't unusual, she was _always_ late, but who could blame her, she had three girls to get to school too. I stood outside the door watching people pass when Seth stopped next to me. "Hey waiting for Sjob?" He asked and I nodded. Seth was tall a good two heads taller than me, he had blond hair, he was a good looking guy, and even I had to admit I had a crush on him. "She's always late on B-days" I sighed, our schedule was set up with A/B-days, which I think is different from most schools. "Ya, see ya" he said giving me a hug which I returned and watched him walked away, leaning against the wall. A few minutes latter Mrs. Sjoblom hurried down the hall, food and her pursed in her arms. She was a young woman with chocolate brown hair which she had curled, she looked like an adult trying to be a teenager in some ways. Digging threw her cluttered purse she yanked out her keys and unlocked the door letting me in. She dumped her stuff on her desk in the back while I sat up front taking down my chair. Other teens started to take their seats while I read, occasionally glancing up when some of the 'popular' girls got loud. "Hey Hannah" Zowie said sitting on the edge of my desk with a thunk and I rolled my eyes. "Hi Zow" I said. "You remember the sleep over to night, right?" She asked and I nodded. "Ya, my stuff is in my locker" I said and we chatted about what we wanted to do, Kelsie joining our conversation when she came in. When the bell rang I jumped, Zowie and Kelsie hurried to their seats and class started.

"Gosh we learned that stuff in elementary why are we reviewing it?" Kelsie griped as we, Kelsie, Zowie and I, walked out of math class on our way to Orchestra. "Well I didn't remember it" I said. "You don't remember what you had for dinner last night." Zowie teased and I stuck my tongue out at her. We walked into the noisy Orchestra room and headed off to get our instruments. I struggled to pull my bass out of the backroom and dragged it over to my spot in the back nes to the other three bassists and after yanking it out of its case i walked over to Kelsie and Zowie who were pulling out their violins. "You guys are slow" I smirked and Kelsie glared at me. "My lock was having problems again" Kelsie said and I rolled my eyes. After tuning Mrs. Tuke walked in and we began to play

The day had _finally _ended and I dumped my stuff into my backpack. "Hey Hannah" Zowie grinned bouncing up to me. "Zow? Don't you walk home?" I asked. "Kelsie invited us over for a sleep over remember? I reminded you this morning" Zowie said and I smacked my for head. I had completely forgotten. "Can't you remember anything?" Zowie teased. "Sorry guys I had to get my violin." Kelsie panted as she walked up to us. "Were gonna miss the bus, come on!" Zowie said grabbing my wrists as we dashed down the hall way. We ran outside and saw our bus starting to pull away. "Wait!" Kelsie cried and the bus stopped as we ran up to it. "Almost missed it" I grinned as we hopped on and found our seats, but as the bus pulled away I couldn't help but feel like we were supposed to miss it.

"Hey guys look" I said pointing out the window. Outside we saw a car speeding down the street with cops on his tail. "Oh crud, it's gonna hit us!" Zowie cried and we ducked down as the car slammed into the side we were on. I hit the floor my head smashing into the floor and pain exploded all over my body and i hear the pained crys of others around me. The last thing I remember after that was the sound of sirens.

* * *

**Hey guys its me Supergs1, i hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up and try to stay on top of this one. Please review i love hearing from you (and by review i don't mean flame). **

**-thank you**

**Supergs1 ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Life Beyond Death

Me: hi guys it's me, Supergs1, here's the next chapter sorry if it took a long time. I would really love it if you reviewed.

Kelsie: you forgot something

Me: what!? no I didn't

Zowie: ya you did, disclaimer

Me: ooooohhhhh riiiiiiight, is Supergs1 don't own transformers only my OC's

* * *

I groaned and rolled over burying my head into my arms to block out the light. "Hannah, Hannah wake up" Kelsie called shaking me. "Kels, its early five more minutes" I moaned then I felt another pair of hands shake me, "Hannah, get up, this isn't a joke" Zowie said her voice sounded scared. "What why-?" My question was cut off when I saw we were in a desert area. My head whipped around but in every direction was desert as far as the eye could see. "What-what happened?" I asked and Kelsie and Zowie shrugged. "We don't know, we were hoping you would" Zowie said. "Do not fear my children" said a calming voice, but we couldn't help but jump. "Who's there, God?" Kelsie asked panic starting to fill her voice. "That is one of my many names, yes" he said. "Primus?" I asked and a form appeared before us, he was very tall and we had to crane our necks to see his face, he seemed to glow, was made of medal, and had a gentle smile on his face. "Yes my child, I am Primus" he said and while Zowie and Kelsie looked confused my jaw dropped. "Primus, like prime numbers?" Zowie asked and I shook my head. "No, Primus as in Cybertronian God" I said. "Yes my dear and you three have been in a terrible accident" he said and I came back to me. "You mean the car crash?" I asked and he sadly nodded. "I'm afraid you were supposed to miss the bus, but you are faster than you look" he said. "You were not supposed to die yet so I'm giving you a second chance at life." He said and I felt excitement fill me. "Really?" I asked and he nodded. "I need you to help me with something" he said bending down to us. "What is it Go-uh-Primus" Kelsie asked. "There is a war...a war that has be going on for millions of your earth years, I need your help to stop it" he said and we got nervous. "How can three small humans stop a cybertronian war?" I asked. "I will make you cybertronian as well." He said and I felt excitement bubbling up again "You will be a trine of seeker sisters from Edaps, a planet far from earth and Cybertron, you have traveled together and are looking for the Autobot's, just a cover story if you need one" he said and we nodded. Then he touched each of us and stood back. "When you wake you will have your new forms, and I have given you basic information, old memories and anything, pictures or video, that were special to you" he says and we nodded. "Good now sleep" he says waving his hand and we fell to sleep staying close to each other.

I woke yawning and stretching and accidentally bumping Kelsie. "Mm, leave me alone" she mumbles and rolls over. I roll my optics and sit up looking my new body over. I have a curvy femme frame; my armor is black with purple highlights. I reach up and run my clawed digits threw my 'hair', which were long wires, down to my waist. I felt my back And Found a bow and pulled it off and when i pulled back the string, a arrow materialized in the space and i put it back on my back. I glance back again i saw my wings and held them up fluttering them and smiled. I am a transformer seeker. "Kels, Zow get up" I said shaking them. "Ugh, what?" Zowie asked looking back at me and I grinned as her optics got huge. "Hannah! You're a robot!" Zowie cried. "You should see yourself" I grinned and Zowie looked herself over as we stood up. She was a red and gold seeker with clawed digits; she had 'hair' the same length it was when she was human. In her Right servo she held a staff which she pulled a part into two swords and a pair of wings stood out from her back which she fluttered. Kelsie soon woke amd stood next to us looking herself over. She had the same build as us but her 'hair' was shoulder length and her armor was purple and turquoise. She reach back and pulled a snipper gun from her back and smiled and put it back. "You guys look great" i grinned and as they said 'thank you', I felt it and jumped. "Looks like we have a bond" I said "what's a 'bond'?" Kelsie asked. "A bond can come in many forms, but I think ours is a sister bond, it's we're connected through our sparks, heart in human terms, and can feel each other's emotions." I said and sent excitement and they jumped. "Like I sent you the excitement, and we can also send pictures and thoughts." I said and they nodded. "We're a seeker trine, that means that we will be connected to each other and depend on each other" I said and they nodded "also if you need to know anything search your processer for it or ask me over the bond" I said and the nodded again. "This is a lot to take in" Zowie said and I nodded. "It is a lot, but lets just try to look as normal as possible" I said and they nodded. I also gave them the basics of things like data pads and how we had internet and com links. "Gosh you've been hiding all this information?" Kelsie said and I nodded. "Ya, know let's try to transform, on your HUD you should be able to find your transforming sequence." I said and then the three of us transformed. "I'm itching to fly, let's go!" Zowie cried starting her thrusters and taking off with me and Kelsie behind her.

;Who's the leader?; I asked over the bond a while latter. ;I nominate Kelsie; Zowie said back. ;as do I; I said. ;What!? Why?; Kelsie asked ;you are the most mature of us; I added in and I heard her sigh ;alright I'll be leader; she said. ; sweet, so leader lead;. I said pulling back and following her Zowie soon joining my side. ;Alright but where are we going?; she asked and I sent a shrug. ;no where really, just, fly; I said and Kelsie barrel rolled me and Zowie followed in sync. ;woah, how did we do that?; Zowie asked. ;were seekers we were created to fly; I said with laughter in my voice. We soon landed and I realized a /very/ big problem. "Guys our names, they're human not cybertronian." I said. "That's right, if we go by our real names they'll know right away some things off" Zowie said. "Oh, alright, my name is Night Shade" Kelsie now Night Shade said "pretty name" Zowie said and I nodded. "I'll be Flame Lilly" Zowie now Flame Lilly said. "And I'll be Midnight" I said and we nodded in agreement. Then in a green portal opened next to us making us turn. "They're here"

* * *

hope you liked it look for the next chapter see ya *peace sign*


End file.
